


Exhibit

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Erections, Innuendo, Loki: Where Mischief Lies - Freeform, M/M, Museums, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Statues, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Theo and Loki go to the Egyptian exhibit of the Museum.
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Kudos: 2





	Exhibit

"You'd never see me build a statue this crass. Obviously these Aegyptians didn't go to great lengths to hide their self-love."

Even as Theo laughed, he flushed and ducked his head. Loki had asked if they could go back to the Museum so he could hear a Midgardian perspective on the other exhibits. Now they were standing before the last Egyptian exhibition, a solid gold religious statue with a very, ahem, prominent phallus.

Loki leaned down, further lowering his voice as he whispered, "I can feel magic here. You don't suppose someone actually had sex with this thing during a ritual?"

"Oh God!" He choked at the mental image and flushed even darker; the elderly couple beside them walked away at his outburst. "I hope not. It doesn't look very, uh, comfortable."

"It is a nice length, though."

Instinctively, Theo hissed, "Your Highness!" finally managing to look up to find Loki on the verge of mirthfully appreciative tears. Every once in awhile Loki would make a quiet comment, or blatantly eye someone, and not understand why it was a bad thing. There were no Asgardian equivalents to the rules of Propriety. "You'll get us thrown in gaol if you don't stop."

"At least I can control myself someone couldn't."

He had enough subconscious thoughts about the prince already, so he led Loki toward the Oriental exhibit.

At least there he wouldn't have to worry about any phalli, ahem, popping up. 


End file.
